He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Holly loves Artemis and she knows he loves her too, until he sees him doing something he shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

**dont own artemis fowl**

Holly was excited. Well, that was the understatement of the year! She was ecstatic, beyond that! She couldn't even describe it in words. The love of her life, Artemis Fowl II, had invited her to his house for dinner. Alone. Just the the two of them. Like a date! They were technically dating, but they had never gone on a date.

Mr. & Mrs. Fowl were going out for dinner and had taken Myles & Beckett with them. Artemis had been welcome to come, but he had said he would rather stay at home. He had also been able to convince Butler to go along with them since even Artemis could not manage to get into trouble inside Fowl Manor. Juliet was on tour in U.S.A, so that took care of her.

Now, 2 hours before her _date_, she had no idea what to wear. Typical female. You sit around the house for 22 hours when you know you have a date, dreaming about the aforementioned date. Then, two hours before that date, you finally decide to get ready and panic because you 'don't have enough time'. Holly cursed herself for 'not giving herself enough time'(see, what did I tell you?). After going through her closets for 1 hour and littering the floor with clothes and shoes, she finally settled on an aqua dress. It was made of silk with a layer of patterned black net on top. It was the dress her mother had worn on _her_ first date with Holly's father. For some reason, that made Holly think of marrying Artemis. She pushed the thought away. They hadn't even gone on their first date yet!

1 hour and 47 minutes later, she was standing at the doorway of Fowl Manor. She was early but it didn't really matter. Artemis was known to be ready way before he was supposed to be. When she was about to ring the doorbell, Holly heard some voices out in the backyard. One was definetly Artemis. The other sounded more high-pitched, like a girl's. She went around to the back of the house and saw Artemis. But he wasn't alone. He was with Minerva Paradizo, and they were kissing.

**Thanks Tawny for your amazing reviews! I didn't tell any of my friends about my account because I didn't think they would like my stories, so I don't have much support or feedback on my stories except for you. Thanks a lot for encouraging me with you hilarious reviews! **

**LOL (Lots of Love),**

**AFowlHShort**

**P.S. Should I continue this story? I will and if u don't like it, plz tell me ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dont own artemis fowl blah blah blah and all that other good stuff**

"Artemis?"said Holly in disbelief. Artemis and Minerva turned to face her.

"Holly!" cried Artemis. He ran over to her, leaving Minerva confused. "You're early!"

"And you're kissing other girls behind my back," she snapped.

"Wait, Holly. Ther's a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

"I'm all ears, _Arty_," she said, emphasizing the last word.

"It's a long story," he said slowly, hoping she wouldn't ask him for it and would just let him go. No such luck.

"Oh, really? 'Cuz I was kinda bored, since I canceled all my plans to watch my boyfriend kiss another girl behind my back. So I've got plenty of time."

"_Your _boyfriend?" asked Minerva walking up to them. "Artemis is my boyfriend!"

"Minerva! Now is really not a good time for you to get involved,"said Artemis. Both girls chose to ignore this comment.

"Well, good news, sister. You can have him, cuz I'm breaking up with him," snapped Holly. She started walking away.

"Holly!" Artemis grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me, Artemis Fowl!" Artemis let go of her hand.

"Minerva, please explain to her that she's overeacting!" begged Artemis.

"Why shoud _I_? I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Oh, and by the way, I was always smarter than you. I just pretended not to be so you wouldn't feel bad." And with that, Minerva and Holly walked arm-in-arm off the Fowl grounds. Artemis stood there staring after them, cursing at how stupid he was. The truth was, he had been so scared to lose Holly(because he knew she was WAY too goodf or him), he got Minerva to be his backup. He didn't really even like Minerva.

**END OF CHAPTER 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon! Possibly before 9:30. I'll try! Thanks again to Tawny!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Artemis went straight to Minerva's house. She opened the door, not checkig who it was before she opened it. She regretted that as soon as she saw who it was. "Artemis, now is not a good time," she said.

"I know," he replied quietly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Minerva, who is it?" Minerva turned and looked inside the Paradizo Chataeu.

"Nobody. I'm coming in a second." She turned back to Artemis. "Well?"

"Who was that?" asked Artemis.

"My boyfriend," she stated. Artemis was speechless.

"You got a new boyfriend already?" he asked, hurt. Even if he didn't like Minerva as much as Holly, he still didn't feel like throwing a party when she went around with other guys.

"Oh, Arty," she sighed. "If only I had told you the truth from the start. I never liked you." Artemis was hurt. Bad. He knew that he had done the same thing to Minerva, but he wasn't planning on being so harsh! She pretended not to notice the hurt expression on his face. "I have to go now, Artemis." She closed the door and left Artemis standing there. He felt terrible. With his head down, he walked over to Holly's house. Apologizing to Holly would be a lot harder because,unlike Minerva, Artemis actually loved her. His brain told him to stop, that there was no point, but his feet disobeyed.

A lot sooner than he had expected, he was at Holly's doorstep. He tried to knock, but didn't know what to say when she opened the door. He practiced outside for a while until Holly opened the door.

"Artemis!" She was...surprised. Well, a surprise is usually when you feel happy, so maybe that wasn't the right word. Or maybe it was because when Holly saw Artemis in a normal button down shirt and jeans(Mother's orders) and messy hair, her heart skipped a beat.

_Stop it!_ she told herself. _He doesn't like you anymore! Maybe he never did._

"Holly, I don't know how to say this so I'll just make it simple:I love you and I'm so sorry." Holly swore her heart just stopped right then and there.

"Artemis, you can't-"

"I know you're mad at me but trust me, I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you kiss her when you knew it would hurt me?" she asked. Tears had formed in her eyes.

"Because, do you want to know the truth?" he asked.

"Yes, please! I'm sick of all these lies! I want the truth for once," she said.

"Okay. Holly, I never like Minerva. I love you. I was just so afraid of you leaving me, because I know you deserve someone way better than me, and I'm so stupid and I'm sorry. I just wanted someone to be there when you left because I knew it was only a matter of time until you left. I'm an idiot," he confessed.

"Artemis, I-"

"Please, Holly! Before you say anything, let me make it up to you. I'll take you on another date and I promise it will just be the two of us, nobody else."

"Artemis, just-"

"If you don't want to, then-"

"ARTEMIS!" Artemis stopped talking and looked at her. "It's ok! I'm not mad at you," she said.

"You're not?" he asked.

"If you're telling the truth and that's really the only reason you were kissing Minerva, it's ok." Artemis held her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I promise. It's the truth and I will never, ever lie to you or go behind your back again." Holly smiled at him.

"I love you, Artemis."

"I love you, Holly. Are we still going on our date?" he asked hopefully. Holly laughed.

"Yes, Artemis!" she exclaimed. He pushed her down on to her back at a slight angle and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**i'm done! But it's 9:38 :( SO CLOSE!**


End file.
